


A Cold Night

by Si_Cha



Category: Finntroll (Band), Turisas
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>画脸 聊天</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> 与基友交换的新年文（我很坑爹……当然并没有拖到现在的意思（。

“嘿，你看见Samuli了吗？”  
“没有。”Routa没有转头，也没有停下手上的活。  
Vreth在原地站了一会儿，然后转身向门外走去。走廊上没有多少人，他问了Jón，没能问到什么，于是他继续问遇见的下一个人，另一个Mathias，对方也表示没有见到他。Vreth放弃了，小声说：“自己来一次也没什么大不了的。”然后转身打算离开。  
Mathias叫住了他，指了指他手里的小盒子，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
Vreth挑了挑眉，“谢谢。”  
Mathias跟着他一起走进洗手间，他拿过Vreth手上的盒子，蘸了点颜料，“要怎样涂？”  
Routa看了Vreth一眼，没说什么。Vreth也完全没去理会他，而是一边比划一边回答。“从这里——”他指着自己发际线右边的某一点，“——斜着画下来，”他用食指比划了一下路径，“画粗一点，然后从脖子这块——”他在脖子上画了一个小圈，“——分岔，之后的就可以稍微细一点，下面随便分分叉就好，在胸部以下，肚子以上差不多的部位结束就可以了。”  
“好的。”Mathias开始一点点帮Vreth往下涂，“眼睛这里需要都涂上吗？”  
“不用。”  
于是Mathias继续涂了下去。这个准备工作比起自己的要简单许多，他很快就完成了。他将颜料盒还给Vreth，然后去洗手。  
Skrymer出现在门口，他一手拿着一瓶啤酒，没有进来。他抬起左手，示意让Vreth接过去。Vreth走出洗手间，接过啤酒，轻轻地碰了一下Skrymer的，喝了一口。Skrymer也喝了一口，然后问：“听说你在找我？”  
“已经没事了，要感谢他。”Vreth指了指Mathias，继续喝着手上的啤酒。  
“感谢神明，敬你。”Skrymer朝着Mathias的方向举起酒瓶，扬起头喝了一大口。  
“不用谢。”Mathias抽了一张纸巾，一边擦着手一边说，“顺便说一句，你们的妆实在是好画太多了。”  
“如果每场你都要画两个人你就不会这样想了。”  
Mathias扔掉纸巾，耸耸肩，然后离开，留下两人在洗手间门口喝着啤酒。

“嘿，你在这儿干什么？”Vreth拍了一下Mathias肩，顺手将一罐啤酒递给了他。  
“看风景。”Mathias拿着啤酒，双臂撑在栏杆上，双手悬空。  
在城市里你当然不能指望可以看到什么满天星空，就算没有空气污染，光污染也会让你什么都看不到，如果你视力好的话还能看见十几颗星星，否则摘下眼镜之后就只能看见一两个亮点了，或许你还会怀疑那是不是星星。不过一些树木也算是为城市风景添色不少。更何况还可以听到鸟鸣声，以及身后柴火燃烧的噼啪声。  
“确实是很好的风景。”  
Mathias疑惑地看了他一眼，这样的风景也只能算是不错，怎样都配不上“很好”两个字。而Vreth只是笑了笑，然后说起别的话题，“你们队里其他人呢？”  
“不知道。那你又为什么没跟他们一起？”  
“就算跟他们在一起也是喝酒喝酒喝酒，跟谁喝也没有多大差别。再说有几个人不知道去哪了，我只看到了Samuli。”他转过身，靠在栏杆上，将下巴朝某个方向扬了扬，“喏，他在那烧火。”  
篝火旁边有不少人，有些人三三两两地坐在一起聊天，有些人独自一人坐在一旁，不知道在想些什么，而Skrymer正拿着根树枝拨弄着柴火，树枝的那头也被点燃了，他将树枝朝火盆壁上一戳，然后用力蹭了几下，树枝短了一点，上面的火熄灭了，他又继续拨弄了起来。  
“你不加入他吗？”Mathias扫了一眼Vreth，“你这身衣服可是比较适合在那里呆着。”  
“我不冷。”至少在看到那篝火之前，他还没有觉得天气有多冷，但是这么一对比起来，他确实觉得冷了一些，而空气流动也很不配合地突然加快许多，这让Vreth打了一个寒颤。Mathias忍不住笑了起来。Vreth觉得自己耳朵有些发热，他一口喝掉易拉罐里剩下的酒，“等我一会儿，我马上就回来了。”不等Mathias回答，他便使劲将易拉罐朝垃圾桶里一扔，然后转身离开了。  
现在栏杆旁就只剩Mathias一人了，他手里还拿着Vreth给他的啤酒，在这之前他还一口都没有喝，甚至连抬起手的动作都没有。在Vreth走后他终于喝了一口，啤酒有些凉，金属罐头也同样冰凉。他将罐头放在栏杆上，对着那只手哈了几口气，然后将手插到口袋里。Mathias思考着为什么对方要来找他聊天，放着暖和的地方和熟悉的人不管却要跑来这里，不过想想也没什么，只要自己在这次巡演之后的日子里不要总是花一个小时搞定自己的事情之后还要帮别人画几根树杈就好。  
“Mathias！”专心捣鼓几根木桩的Skrymer终于抬起头了，“要来这里烤会儿火吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”现在他是更加希望刚刚设想的事情不要发生了。  
“Mathias，请问可以签名合影吗？”一个女声出现在耳边。Mathias再一次转身。“我去……”女生小声嘀咕了一句什么。  
Mathias没听清，但他猜想对方大概认错人了，因为他看到了女生迅速收起的Nifelvind。但他还是假装没有发现这件事，“当然，呃，你想签在哪？”  
女生似乎没料到他会问出这样的问题，“或许……T恤上？好吧，其实我认错人了，我本来夜视能力就差，又没戴眼镜，听到那边有人喊Mathias，还以为是Finntroll的那位。抱歉，我只带了这个过来。”她晃了晃手上的专辑，“那个，请问，还可以合影吗？”她这句话问得很没有底气，表情也有些紧张，不过很快就因为Mathias肯定的回答重新舒展开来。“谢谢，不过没有人给我们照相，我去找个人。”  
“不用了，另一个Mathias很快就回来了。”  
“太好了！”  
没过一会儿Vreth便回来了，他还是穿着单薄的T恤和卫衣，只是一只手上的酒从啤酒变成了伏特加，而另一手上则是两个空的玻璃杯。他朝杯子里倒了些酒，递给Mathias。Mathias拿起啤酒罐晃了晃。Vreth扬了扬眉毛，喝了一大口酒，“这是你的粉丝？”  
“不是，是你的。”  
Vreth转过头时看到女生手中拿着Nifelvind，眼神里充满期待。“请问可以在上面签个名吗？”  
女生的愿望得到了满足，她得到了签名，与两人单独的合影，然后开心地离开了。  
Mathias看着女生走远，然后告诉了Vreth刚才发生的事。  
“这下你也有类似的经历了。”Vreth大笑着说道。  
“不过你的更有趣一些。”Mathias手中的酒也喝完了，他扔掉罐子，拿过Vreth手里的伏特加给自己倒了一杯，“这就是你取暖的方式？”  
“是的。”Vreth说完又喝了一大口。  
“你知道酒精只会让人越来越冷吗？”Mathias从杯沿饶有兴趣地看着Vreth。  
“管它呢，自己觉得暖和就好，这才是重点不是吗？”  
“说得也是。”  
身后的柴火还在噼啪作响，鸟儿也仍在鸣叫，两人撑着栏杆将一瓶酒喝完了，Vreth感觉暖和了不少。火焰越来越小了，周围的一些人已经离去。Skrymer扔掉手里的第二根树枝，他从口袋里摸出一包烟，抽出一根然后点上。他走到Vreth和Mathias身边，“你是打算在这里继续吹着风喝着酒还是怎么着？”  
Vreth拿过Skrymer指间的香烟，将自己的那一根点燃。Vreth深深地吸了一口，正要回答，Mathias却率先开口了，“我觉得我是时候走了，去找我的队友或者做点别的什么。”  
“好吧，明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
Skrymer拿起酒瓶看了一眼，二话不说转身扔进了垃圾桶。“接着去来几杯？”  
“当然。”


End file.
